


As Long as You Need Me

by SteebRogurz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :(, F/M, Fluff and Angst, mostly angst, this is a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: Bucky comforts you after a hard day at the hospital.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	As Long as You Need Me

It was well after midnight when you left the hospital. The night was beautiful, the soft silver light from the full moon shone down on you and the air was warm with a cool breeze that danced over your skin. But none of that meant anything at the moment. Your hair was a mess and your eyes were shadowed with exhaustion. Your 12 hour rotation in the ICU had turned into almost 13 hours when a little girl who had been admitted earlier that day started having seizures. You were able to stabilize her long enough to figure out what was wrong but by that time it was already too late; she had suffered too much brain damage and you were the one to tell her parents that she would never wake up again. 

This shouldn’t have been any different from your other patients. You saw death almost everyday. You couldn’t afford to think too much about it because there was always another patient who needed you calm and focused but something about seeing that little girl lying on the hospital bed, her eyes closed like she could’ve been sleeping, broke something in you. Your heart most likely. She would’ve been celebrating her 6th birthday in three days, she was healthy, she was happy, now she’s dead. 

Your apartment wasn’t too far from the hospital and your roommate Sharon would definitely still be awake if you wanted to talk about your day, but her gentle hugs and words of encouragement weren’t something you wanted. Not after a night like tonight. So you kept walking, you let your legs take you the extra 30 minutes to your boyfriend’s house. You hadn’t cried yet. The walk from the hospital to his front door was a blur at best as your brain ran through every second of the girl’s stay. Was there something you could’ve done differently? Was there some small detail that that you missed that ultimately lead to her death? Did you accidentally kill that little girl? These thoughts plagued your mind as you rang his doorbell.

You stared at the door not really seeing it when it opened and you were suddenly staring at the bare, muscled chest of Bucky Barnes. He wore a pair of flannel pj bottoms and his hair was hung messily around his face. He must have been in bed already.

“Y/N?” you looked up into the concerned and slightly confused look on his face and in that moment your emotions caught up to you. Tears flooded your eyes and you knees buckled from the weight of the sorrow that left a hole in your heart and seemed to fill every part of your being. Bucky’s strong arms were immediately around you, supporting your weight and pulling you inside to take you to the couch rubbing comforting circles onto your back. “Y/N, babe. What’s going on? What happened?” the concern on his face grew as you cried into your hands, pooling in your palms and smearing what little makeup was left on your face. 

“She was so young,” you managed to choke out after a few minutes. “I couldn’t save her.” Another bought of sobs shook your entire body and he pulled you to him so that you were almost sitting on his lap and hugged you to his chest. 

You stayed like this for god knows how long, crying into Bucky’s chest while he tightly held you, gently swaying back and forth and occasionally pressing kisses to the top of your head. He stayed silent the entire time letting you cry and for that you were eternally grateful, he knew you would tell him everything when you were ready. 

After awhile you hiccuped and wiped your nose with the back of your hand, looking up at him again. His kind blue eyes peered down at you with a softness meant only for you. “What do you need doll?” he asked brushing your hair, that was plastered to your face, behind your ear and cupping your face. 

You closed your eyes at his touch and sighed. “Water,” you croaked out and hiccuped again. 

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll be right back.” Bucky pressed one last kiss to your forehead before standing up and disappearing into the kitchen where you heard a cupboard door being opened and the sound of running water from the tap. In his absence you kicked off your shoes and curled up on the couch pulling a blanket around your shoulders. It wasn’t as good as Bucky’s arms enveloping you in his warmth and seemingly holding you together but it would have to do until he came back. 

When he returned, he set a box of tissues down on the coffee table in front of you and handed you a large glass of water and you greedily gulped down. The cold from the water shocked your system into a state of alertness. “Thank you,” you said once the glass was empty.

“You ready to talk about it?” he asked gently taking your hand in his and giving it a small squeeze. 

You can feel the tears welling in your eyes again at his question and you shake your head. It was still too much to bear, and it was late. Your brain couldn’t form thoughts anymore, you were beyond exhausted, and your throat felt like you had been screaming for hours, talking for any amount of time was almost impossible. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Bucky wraps his arms around you again and picks you up like you weigh nothing and carries you bridal style to the bedroom. He carefully sets you down on the bed and helps you undress. He throws your scrubs in the hamper and hands you one of his old t-shirts to wear. Once changed you crawl under the sheets and curl up on your side, the bed dips as Bucky slide in behind you and pulls you against his chest. “I’ll be right here love, as long as you need me.” You can only nod at his words as you cry silently into the pillow. 


End file.
